


Some Like it Hot

by 27dragons



Series: 27dragons' Tony Stark Bingo [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like the cold, but that’s okay. Tony likes making things hot for him instead.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square A5 - Kink: Wax Play)





	Some Like it Hot

Bucky didn’t like the cold. He always wore at least two layers, even in the summer, and when he bundled up in the winter he looked more like the Michelin Man than a lean and hard soldier. When they’d started talking about kink, he’d drawn a thick black line of HARD NO through anything that involved ice or cold, on either end of the equation. He didn’t even particularly care for cold desserts.

Which didn’t mean that Tony couldn’t tease him by fellating a popsicle from time to time, but it did mean that no matter how wound up Bucky got, he wouldn’t let Tony kiss him (on the mouth or anywhere else) for several minutes after finishing it, to make sure Tony’s mouth had warmed back up again.

It had taken a little adjustment, but only a little, and Tony wasn’t bothered. There were plenty of other things they could do, in the bedroom and out of it, without getting cold involved.

_Heat_ , for example, came in a lot of lovely packages.

Tony smoothed his hands down Bucky’s naked back, lingering over the firm globes of Bucky’s ass, then slid back up, digging his knuckles in on either side of Bucky’s spine. Bucky let out an appreciative moan.

“Comfy?” Tony asked. “You’re going to be there for a while.”

Bucky wriggled a little, testing his position -- on his stomach, head laid on folded arms. “‘M good,” he said.

“You certainly are,” Tony responded, letting Bucky hear the playful leer. “You just relax, honey, and let me get everything all ready for us.”

Tony got out the massage oil and lit the candles. Bucky made a little sound, tipping his head to watch. “Pullin’ out all the stops, doll?”

“Only the best for you,” Tony agreed. “Just want to make you feel good.”

“You always do,” Bucky purred.

Tony smiled and climbed onto the bed, straddling Bucky’s hips. He poured the oil into his hands to heat it, and then smoothed it over Bucky’s skin. It had a warming agent in it, just a little. Just enough to make Tony’s hands feel flushed and tingly as he worked it into Bucky’s skin, digging down into the muscles, working out the knots and tension.

Tony revelled in each of Bucky’s little moans of pleasure, the way he hissed and then sighed when Tony dug into a particularly stubborn knot. Once he’d gotten Bucky relaxed and a little sleepy, he put the massage oil away, wiping his hands on a spare towel.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said, “ready for part two?”

“Whatever you want,” Bucky sighed happily.

“I think you’ll like this,” Tony said, reaching for the first candle. “Let me know if it hurts, though, okay?”

“Mm-hm.”

Tony grinned, then carefully tipped the candle, dripping wax between Bucky’s shoulder blades.

Bucky twitched and tensed, half-lifting his head at the unfamiliar sensation and the sudden surge of heat. “What the--”

“You okay?” Tony stroked a hand down Bucky’s spine, soothing.

“Uh.” Bucky didn’t move for a few seconds, taking stock. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Just took me by surprise.”

“Good surprise or bad surprise? More, or you want me to stop?”

Bucky dropped back down and closed his eyes. “More.”

“Yeah? You like it?”

“‘S warm,” Bucky mumbled.

“Yeah, honey, it is. Okay, you just enjoy, then.” Tony poured out another dribble of melted wax, letting it run down Bucky’s spine to pool in the small of his back. That gathered a little more heat; after a moment, Bucky squirmed a little, letting out a soft hiss.

“Still okay?”

“Yeah, it’s... I like it.”

Tony put that candle down and picked up the next one, which had a slightly higher melting point. He poured that slowly across Bucky’s shoulders, watching it slide down Bucky’s shoulderblades. The higher temperature was partly cancelled out by the shoulders being less sensitive, but Bucky still reacted gorgeously, breathing unevenly and wriggling.

“Tickles a little,” he told Tony. “Where it’s running down my sides a bit.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Lots of sensations to work through, here.” He picked up the highest-temperature candle, next, which was a red that very nearly matched Tony’s armor, and poured it down the sides of Bucky’s back. That had the benefit of putting the hottest wax on some of Bucky’s more delicate skin.

Bucky actually let out a little yelp as it poured down his ribs.

“Too much?” Tony paused, reaching for a cloth to wipe it off.

“No!” Bucky said quickly. “No, keep going, it’s... it stings, burns a little, but in a good way.”

The candles were specially formulated to be safe for wax play, and Bucky was tougher than most, but Tony pried up a little bit of the hardened wax anyway, just to make sure the skin underneath was only pink from the heat and not red or blistering.

It looked fine, though, so Tony kept going. He switched between the candles regularly, enjoying the layers of color as they coated and covered Bucky’s skin. By the time he was done, Bucky’s back looked like some kind of abstract art. Not that Bucky’s back wasn’t a work of art in its own right.

Bucky looked relaxed, muscles lax and eyes closed. “How you feeling, sunshine?”

“Mm,” Bucky hummed. “Good. _Warm_. It’s not... not fading as fast as I thought.”

“All that wax is trapping your body heat under it,” Tony pointed out. He wiped his hands on a towel, though he’d been pretty careful, and then picked up his phone. He took pictures from every possible angle. “God, this looks amazing.”

“Show me?”

“Of course.” Tony moved the phone into Bucky’s field of view and flipped through the pictures for him.

“Oh, wow. That looks wild. Kind of messy, though.”

“That’s what the towels are for,” Tony said. “Also, why we started with a massage.” He worked a finger up under a thick drip of wax and carefully pulled. It popped free easily, revealing a palm-sized area of pink skin.

“Oh, _that’s_ a weird sensation.” Bucky’s nose wrinkled. “And now it’s cool, where the wax used to be.”

“Yeah. JARVIS, kick up the heat a few notches, and get me a warm current right here over the bed.” JARVIS didn’t say anything -- he never did, when they were playing -- but Tony felt the rush of hot air almost immediately.

“Better,” Bucky conceded.

“Good.” Tony dropped the bit of wax into the trash can they kept beside the bed for wrappers and condoms and dead batteries and other sexual detritus, and then leaned down to nuzzle at the back of Bucky’s neck. “You just relax, honey.” Bucky hummed in response, and Tony set to work peeling all the wax free. The oil on Bucky’s skin from the massage made it easier, but not exactly _easy_ ; the layers of wax chipped and clung stubbornly in spots.

Finally, he’d gotten most of it off and into the trash, though the cleaning bots were going to have a field day with all the little loose bits that had escaped. He picked up a clean hand towel and scrubbed it briskly over Bucky’s back, wiping away the last little bits along with any leftover oil.

Tony tossed that aside and trailed his fingertips lightly down Bucky’s back.

Bucky shivered. “Oh, wow, that feels... intense. Like my senses are ramped up to eleven.”

Tony smiled and kept going, tracing loops and spirals over Bucky’s skin. “Yeah. I don’t know if it’s the heat or the contrast with the way you can’t feel much of anything when the wax is down, but yeah, everything is extra-sensitive for a while.” He experimented with a light scratch and got a full-body shudder for the trouble.

“You’ve done this? Been done to, I mean?”

“Sure,” Tony said. “I’ve tried a lot of things in my time.”

“Did you like it?”

“I did. Why’d you think I thought to try it on you?”

Bucky pushed up onto his elbows, interrupting Tony’s touching, and then carefully flipped over, neatly keeping his back on the towel. He was hard, Tony noted, but not all the way there yet. Lazily aroused, which was a nice sensation. “Would you let me do it? To you?”

Tony didn’t even have to think about it. “Of course. You want to?”

Bucky nodded. “The pictures you showed me -- I want to see you lookin’ like that. And excuse for lots of touching, too.” He blushed a little, but grinned. “Yeah, I wanna try it.”

“Okay, we’ll add it to the list.” Tony leaned over to catch Bucky’s mouth in a kiss, slid his hand downward to tease and stroke Bucky’s erection. “Later,” he added when the kiss broke, both of them breathing a little harder. “Right now, I want to get you into the shower and suck you off.”

Bucky let out a rumbling purr of desire and satisfaction. “Hot.”


End file.
